Deathmask's Birthday Gifts
by Ovia
Summary: Deathmask ulang tahun nih. Mau tahu apa saja hadiah ulang tahunnya? Cari tahu di fan fic ini! PS: Bagi yang tidak suka yang namanya 'kepala mayat manusia' harap jangan dibaca.


Fan fic untuk Deathmask!

Ini fan fic yang membuatku agak ngeri sewaktu menulis ^.^

Disclaimer: Masmi Kurumada

* * *

Suatu hari, pada tanggal 24 Juni (di hari ulang tahun Deathmask yang dia sendiri lupa), Deathmask sang Saint Emas Cancer, sedang berjalan-jalan (bukan mondar-mandir) di dalam kuilnya yang dihiasi (atau tepatnya dibuat seram) oleh kepala-kepala mayat manusia, maupun mereka adalah Saint atau bukan, yang jelas wajah-wajah tersebut merupakan waja-wajah orang-orang yang pernah bertarung dengan Deathmask dan tewas di kuil Cancer. Deathmask selalu tersenyum sewaktu melihat wajah-wajah yang terlihat malang itu yang mengingatkannya akan banyaknya kemenangan yang pernah ia peroleh.

Tidak lama, segerombolan Saint emas mendatangi kuil Cancer dan berkata, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Deathmask!"

Deathmask kaget dan akhirnya ia baru menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari ultahnya. Deathmask yang biasanya tidak ada sopan santun berkata," Wah, terima kasih, ya. Gue jadi malu neh. Kalian juga, baik banget ya…Thanks.."

Mu yang (tentunya) memiliki sopan santun, berkata,"Ya, kamu 'kan juga sama seperti kita, Saint emas. Jadi harus pengertian donk."

"Iya, Mask, eh, Deathmask. Ngomong-ngomong, kita bawa banyak hadiah nih. Buka bareng yuk," kata Aiolia.

Senyum Deathmask makin lebar saja sewaktu ia menyadari bahwa semua hadiahnya ada sangkut paut dengan kepala mayat.

Mu mulai memberikan hadiahnya. Mu memberikan Deathmask kue cokelat yang diatasnya ada gambar kepala mayat. Setelah membuat kue menyeramkan itu, semalaman Mu tidak bisa tidur dan menyuruh Kiki untuk menemaninya tidur.

Aldebaran (yang agak tidak rela) menghadiahkan kepala banteng berukuran 10cm x 10cm yang sebenarnya sebuah radio yang dipesan khusus oleh Aldebaran dari agen yang tidak jelas. Keuda lubang hidung dan telinga adalah _speaker_, lalu mata kanan adalah _tuning_ radionya, mata kiri adalah pengatur volume suara dan di kepala banteng tersebut ada antenanya.

Saga dan Kanon memberi Deathmask sepasang lonceng yang bentuknya wajah mayat malang yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berkata, "Hei, Deathmask. Ini sepasang lonceng buatan kami berdua ,loh. Kami sudah berusaha seharian untuk tidak bertengkar agar bisa membuat kedua lonceng ini." Wajah Deathmask makin berseri-seri saja.

Aiolia memberikan kepala singa dengan ukuran 30cm x 30cm yang sebenarnya adalah lampu dinding. "Deathmask, ini lampu gue kasih ke loe biar kalo malam-malam mau melihat wajah-wajah itu jadi jelas." " Wah…thanks, Aio," kata Deathmask sambil melihat-lihat hadiahnya.

Shaka (yang sebenarnya enggan) memberikan satu set perlengkapan aroma terapi yang lilinnya diukir menjadi kepala orang mati oleh Shaka dengan gelisah dan takut. Setelah selesai mengukir ketiga lilin-lilin tersebut, Shaka langsung berdoa kepada sang Buddha agar dosanya ini dapat diampuni. Setelah itu ia langsung bersemedi lagi.

Dohko yang jauh-jauh dating dari gunung Rozan membawakan Dathmasl sekotak makanan kecil khas China yang hampirn semuanya berbentuk wajah orang mati. "Karena Shunrei ketakutan membuat makanan kecil ini, jadi aku yang membuatnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kemanisan atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya terimalah hadiah kecilku ini," kata Dohko sambil memberikan hadiahnya kepada Deathmask. Deathmask lalu berkata,"Apapun yang berbentuk wajah-wajah malang pasti enak. Terima kasih, ya."

Milo yang saking bingungnya harus menghadiahkan Deathmask apa memberikannya sebuah cangkir kopi dengan mozaik wajah-wajah orang mati. Cangkir ini diperolehnya dari seorang ibu-ibu di pasar yang menjual cangkir kopi dan kebetulan ibu itu kenal dengan seorang desainer grafis. Maka itulah Milo mendapatkan hadiah ini.

Aiolos menghadiahkan Deathmask sebuah bola kaki yang ada gambar wajah orang mati. "Deathmask, kalau loe kesal, tendang saja bola ini. Kesannya 'kan seperti menendang kepala orang, betul?," kata Aiolos. Deathmask berkata."Wah…thanks, ya. Belakangan ini kalau sedang kesal gue memang bingung mesti ngapain. Thanks, Aio…"

Shura memberikan hadiah terunik dan paling tidak terbayangkan. Ia memberikan Deathmask sekantong bumbu dapur. Deathmask malah manyun mulutnya. "Hei, jangan ngomel dulu, Deathmask. Kamu sendiri 'kan yang bilang kalo loe kehabisan bumbu dapur dan males pergi beli. Sekarang 'udah gue beli'in jangan ngomel donk. Liat dulu bumbu-bumbu dapurnya." Deathmask yang sempat kesal kembali ceria sewaktu ia menyadari bahwa bawang putih dan merah dan bumbu-bumbu yang lain yang bisa diukir ternyata berbentuk wajah orang mati. Unik dan tak terbayangkan, bukan?

Camus memberikan pahatan kaca (bukan es, ya. Kalo es nanti cepet lumernya) yang berbentuk wajah orang mati itu kepada Deathmask. "Wah…keren, keren! Makasih ya, Camus. Tapi berarti gue mesti hat-hati nih mindahinnya. Soalnya udah dari kaca terus lumayan besar lagi. Camus tersenyum sedikit dan berkata,"Ini pahatan anti pecah loh. Jadi loe ga perlu takut kalo ini bakalan pecah. Tapi walaupun begitu, jangan disengajakan untuk dipecahin ya. Ribet tahu pembuatannya."

Aphrodite menghadiahkan Deathmask sebuah vas bunga dari kepala orang mati yang kepalanya dilubangi lalu dikeluarkan isi-isi kepalanya dan akhirnya diberi _varnish_ berisikan bunga mawar berwana merah, hitam dan putih. Deathmask yang sedikit ngeri berkata,"Ini bunga-bunga mawar asli, 'kan…bukan _Demon Rose_ 'kan?" "Duh, _please_, deh. Ya enggak 'lah. Loe piker gue sekejam itu apa, y~uk," kata Aphrodite.

"Gile loe semua! Ini hari yang paling hebat yang gue ga bakal lupain! Makasih semuanya! Sekishiki Meikai Ha! MUAHAHAHAHA! Gue adalah orang paling bahagia sedunia hari ini! Teriak Deathmask saking senangnya sampai-sampai mengeluarkan Sekishiki Meikai Ha.

"HUAAAAAAA! LARI SEMUANYA YANG MASIH MAU HIDUP! DEATHMASK JADI GILA!!!" kata semua Gold Saint.

~Selesai~

* * *

Ini Fan fic tentang Deathmask Cancer yang lagi gila, tapi 'bentar lagi juga kembali waras...Wakwkwkwkwkwkwkak...semoga para pembaca suka


End file.
